Dorn
Dorn is a polity that exists in the Farkellian Archipelago. It was founded about 1,200 years ago. It is mainly an economic empire, due to its central location on many trade routes. It is built on the Bronze Isle. Beginnings Dorn was founded by a group of dwarves that had previously lived in M'Ruk's Retreat. Previously, the Bronze Isle had eben inhabited by a collection of divided city-states. M'Ruk Katoor, a dwarven warlord, was combatting a hive of Illithid on the Bronze Isle. During the Illithids' time on the island, they had gathered many thralls and were using them to wreak havok on the city-states. M'Ruk and his troops united the city-states and trapped the Illithids. He was hailed as their leader, and Dorn was created. Government Dorn is a republican stratocracy. Originally, it was led by the highest ranking military officer, but the third Lord Commander changed that. He dismantled his own office and instated a semi-elected council of high-ranking military and civil officials, mostly engineers and arcanists. The council is changed every ten years, and the new candidates are chosen by a meeting of the high ranking officials in Dorn. The final members are elected from the candidates by the citizens of Dorn. The council meets every month in the white tower of Redrock Citadel. Culture Dorn, being a dwarven founded polity, has very spartan values. Dorn values discipline, order, and law. Dorn officially worships Moradin, though they allow the worship of any gods or greater beings as long as the form of worship doesn't break any laws in place. Dorn's main foods are grains and seafood. Technology and Military Dorn is one of the most advanced polities. They push the limit of what technology can do, and they strive to find alternatives to advanced machinery. Military and Defense They were the first to fully utilize firearms in their military, and they have even developed armor that is more effective against firearms than standard armor. This armor is called Steelweave Plate Armor. They use abundant copper ore to create metal reinforced walls and buildings for defenses. The Dorn military is seperated into several groups: The Powder Knights, the Dorn Standard Infantry, the Dorn Ranged Infantry, the Dorn Mounted Infantry, and the Dorn Navy. They also make extensive use of small and large scale mercenary companies. To protect against the sea and storms, they use metal-reinforced material to create massive sea walls. They use powerful and specifically trained mages called "Storm Mages" to dampen the effects of the storms near cities and important locations. Utility They store magical energy from storms to power magical utilities. They utilize golems to provide most hard manual labor, allowing their citizens to work on other things. Current Status Dorn is currently considered to be a world power. Despite their small size, they are one of the most technologically advanced polities existing in modern times. They have managed to walk the line of too advanced to be used successfully. They can field around 300,000 troops in a variety of formations. Around two million people live in their borders, and they control 60,000 square miles of land. However, most of it is wild land, as arcane storms make the settlement of cities very difficult. Category:Cultures Category:Polities